fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Pencil and Paper: Shadin's Wrath
Pencil and Paper: Shadin's Wrath is the third and final game in the Pencil and Paper series, and the first one to have computer-generated artwork. The game is for the NextGen Bluevolt X and developed by NextGen Solo. P&P:SW is the first game published for the Bluevolt X. Story The Great Shadow Being is dead, and color has returned to the islands of Colortia and Grayscale City. One day, a long-forgotten follower of the Shadow Being sought out the demonic weapon used by him: the Shadin Staff. Only with this maleficent item could he become the new Dark Lord, and top follower of the God of Shadows, Shadin. Finding the Shadin Staff in an ancient cellar under the ruins of The Great Shadow Being's castle, the long-forgotten follower channeled his inner darkness to the weapon, and became infused with its evil power. He cast all the lands in shadow, gathered legions of followers ready to re-join Shadinism after leaving it because of the frowned-upon nature of darkness since the Shadow Being's death, and scattered the sacred power of the Light Goddess, Hue, around the Ancient Archipelago. This task of re-gathering his items and Color Drops was nothing new to Colortia's resident hero, Taka-Alaon, and his apprentice, Alak-Mono. They stood together at the top of Colortia Mountain as shadow crept to their island, and were ready to take on this new adventure. Gameplay Pencil and Paper: Shadin's Wrath is a platformer-adventure game, in the same vein as Banjo-Kazooie ''and Donkey Kong 64''. The main goal of the game is to recover Hue's sacred power, the Color Drops, to advance into other areas and reach the final boss, Shadin. You also collect items along the way that help you traverse the worlds, Zelda-style. Along with that, smaller items like Color Drips (currency) and Orbs of Force (health pickups) are also there to support you in small ways throughout the course of the game. Worlds There are 12 worlds in this game. The first 8 worlds are modified versions of the 8 worlds from the first game, made to appear in an apocalyptic or post-apocalyptic setting, as Shadin's evil power has cursed the islands into destruction. The last 4 worlds are trials within The Gods' Home, a sacred area in the sky that Hue and Shadin share. These words are smaller and contain no Color Drops, items, or bosses, but rather exist to test the player's skill before fighting Shadin himself. The First 8 (The Ancient Archipelago) The 4 Trials (The Gods' Home) Characters Items Gallery P&PShadinsWrathLogo.png|Official Logo Taka-Alaon P&P3.png|Taka-Alaon HueP&P.png|Hue, the Color Goddess Shadin.png|Shadin, the Shadow God ShadinSoulForm1.png|Shadin Soul (First Form) HueSoul.png|Hue Soul Trivia *This is the 13th listed game created by NextGen Solo, and the number 13 appears a few times during the game as a reference. *This is the darkest of the 3 Pencil and Paper games. *The pronunciation of "Shadinism" bears a resemblance to the pronunciation of Satanism, which makes sense considering Shadin is the evil deity in the Pencil and Paper universe. This is also true for comparing "Shadinist" and Satanist. Category:Fan Games Category:Games Category:Adventure Games Category:2012 Category:Rated E10+ Games Category:3D Platforming Games